


Help Me Make It Through The Night

by Lanternhill



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 16:59:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11833065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanternhill/pseuds/Lanternhill
Summary: Brian helps TJ when Neville kicks him out of his hotel room.





	Help Me Make It Through The Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beedekka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beedekka/gifts).



TJ sat in the hallway of a hotel. He was not sitting still—he was very rarely still—and tapped out a rhythm on the wall. He couldn’t quite believe he had found himself in this situation. Despite his baby face, he was far from a rookie and figured he knew the score when it came to on the road hook ups. However, Neville kicking him out of his room after a very satisfying and athletic bout of sex took him completely by surprise.

“Neville,” TJ had protested. “The hotel is booked. I didn’t bother making other arrangements after you made it very clear at the arena that we would be spending the night together.”

“Well, in that case—in that case, NOTHING. I did not say we would be spending the night together. I said I would be fucking you. Now, out!” And Neville had shoved him out the door unceremoniously when TJ hadn’t even managed to button his pants all the way. 

_God damn it, sex was not worth it_ , TJ thought. Being champion again would be worth it. On second thought, actually, maybe it had been worth it. Perhaps he was still in that post orgasm haze, but Neville, completely in control and with that dangerous edge, had TJ seeing stars in a good way.

The door to the right of TJ slammed open and he kipped up immediately on instinct.

“What is that incessant pounding?” Brian Kendrick asked as he peered outside the door. He saw TJ and rubbed his eyes. “What are you doing?”

“Um, couldn’t sleep. So I decided to…hang out in the hallway?” The excuse sounded lame to TJ’s ears.

“So you decided to make sure nobody else on this floor could sleep either. Go pace in your room or something.” Brian started to close his door and TJ moved quickly to stop the door with his foot.

“Hey Brian, I kind of don’t have a room. Could I crash on your floor?” TJ said in a fast rush of words.

Brian looked at him and TJ felt like he was seeing more than TJ wanted.

“Got kicked out, did you?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Brian shook his head, but let TJ in the room, switching on the light as he did so.

TJ stepped into Brian’s room and blinked. He had some scarves draped over the lamps, giving the room a little more interest than the usual generic hotel. TJ grabbed a scarf and tossed it in the air.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to interrupt,” TJ said, “I didn’t realize Stevie Nicks was here.”

“Hey, I like a little atmosphere,” Brian said. He made a grand gesture at the door. “You’re welcome to go back to the hallway if you don’t like it.”

TJ shrugged and slouched in a chair as Brian collected an extra blanket and pillow and threw them at TJ’s feet. TJ expected Brian to sleep in some loud print silk pajamas, but he had on a plain pair of worn grey sweats that hung low on his hips. He got into his bed without further conversation.

TJ tossed and turned on the floor, trying to find a comfortable position. Sleeping on a floor was not what his body needed after a night of wrestling. He decided to try the chair, but no, that wasn’t any better, and went back to the floor. After some unsuccessful shuffling—maybe he could sleep _on_ the blanket—he attempted to put two chairs together as a makeshift bed. However, they slid apart as he lay on them. The bathtub, TJ thought as he propped himself back up from where his body had sunk between the two chairs. He heard a muffled scream. 

“Stop moving,” Brian said from his no doubt comfortable bed. 

“Sorry.”

“This is why I don’t share rooms with people any more. Wrestlers are amazing at finding new and innovative ways to be annoying.”

“Yeah, I know.” TJ settled on the floor again. He knew he wouldn’t be able to sleep with the anxiety of what he was doing to get another shot at the championship messing with his head. TJ figured by how much he talked, Brian liked the sound of his own voice. “Tell me about some of them?”

And Brian did. Brian told him stories all night, making him laugh, and sure, TJ wasn’t convinced he wasn’t making some of it up, but he forgot the discomfort of the hard floor and the flares of worry that tightened his heart and drifted off to sleep. When he woke up, Brian was already gone.

* * *

  
TJ told himself that he would he would keep it strictly professional, but working with Neville the next week, the meanness of it had him revved up in ways he didn’t want to examine. He only had himself to blame when Neville booted him out of his room again. He had the fleeting thought that he wished he knew Brian’s room number. He had been entertained last night, and more importantly, distracted. He grinned when he went down to the lobby to get a room and saw Brian at the front desk.

“Hey,” TJ said and tapped him on the shoulder. “Late booking a room too?” 

“I got a double. Trying to switch out to a single king, but I can’t.” 

TJ took it as a sign. “Let’s share. I don’t have a room either.” 

“Got kicked out again.”

“Nah man, I split.” 

Brian didn’t look like he bought it for a second. “Alright, we can share.”

When they got back to the room, Brian motioned for TJ to sit down.

“Let me impart some wisdom from an old man,” Brian said.

“You aren’t even that much older than me.”

Brian shushed him. “You are in over your head with Neville, clinging onto any scraps he gives you. You know he’s just using you—for a variety of things.”

“I’m not stupid. We’re using each other. It’s mutual use.”

I don’t think you're stupid, just optimistic. You think he’s really going to give you a shot at the title.”

A little panic crept into TJ’s voice. “He will. Or I’ll make him.” 

Brian looked like he might want to say more, but shrugged. When they each lay in their respective beds for the night, TJ turned to his side to face Brian. 

“Tell me more about your adventures on the road.” Again, Brian talked the whole night and TJ was grateful for the respite from his own thoughts.

* * *

  
The next week, TJ begged off when Neville invited him back to his room. He’d miss the sex, but Brian was right in that he shouldn’t let himself be used in excess, even if he enjoyed it. He didn't want to face the long night alone though so he found out Brian’s room number and tapped on the wall like he had the first night. Brian threw open the door and glared at him.

“I need a room again,” TJ said. When he entered, Brian looked him up and down. 

“You weren’t even with him tonight.” TJ frowned. Why did he seem to be able to read TJ so easily?

“Yeah, well it’s cheaper sharing, right? And it’s not like we’re making bank as cruiserweights.”

They fell into a pattern after that, they traveled together, shared a room, and TJ went to sleep each night with Brian’s voice lulling him to sleep. Brian was growing on him. TJ liked the sound of his voice, the cadence, liked his endless supply of stories about the wrestlers they both knew, and the endless supply of tacky tights he wore. He liked the look of him too with that pretty face he seemed to want to hide as much as possible. TJ could get used to this—to Brian—and that was a dangerous thought. He knew he shouldn’t let optimism cloud his judgment. He had no business getting used to it. No doubt Brian would be after his title again when TJ got it back. Still, he couldn’t help looking forward to seeing Brian and couldn’t help imagine the stretch of weeks ahead with Brian at his side. Brian seemed to like him too for all the act of barely tolerating him he put on.

The night came of course; when Neville turned on TJ. He limped to the back where Brian was waiting for him. He helped pack up TJ’s things and they drove in silence. TJ wished more than ever for Brian to tell one of his stories, but he just turned on the radio. He thought he must look really sad because Brian turned to a top 40 station and TJ knew he hated that kind of music. When they got to the hotel room, TJ collapsed on his bed and stewed. He was thankful Brian didn’t engage in any told you sos and managed a smile at Brian draping his scarves over the lamps like he always did. TJ watch as Brian got into his bed and took out at a book. He wondered if this had been his usual solitary routine before TJ had disrupted it. He was about to disrupt it again.

TJ got up and turned off the lights besides the one right by Brian’s bed.

“I’m going to read awhile,” Brian said.

“No, you're not.” 

TJ leaned over Brian and took the book out of his hand. He then crawled into the bed on top of Brian. He framed Brian’s face with his hands, letting his hands slide through Brian’s long hair, and kissed him. Brian’s hands came up to graze TJ’s side under his shirt. TJ broke off the kiss to throw the sheets from the bed so he could bring his body into full contact with Brian’s. He kissed Brian again, eager to heat things up. Brian slowed it down though, he kissed in the same slow, languid way that he moved. TJ melted under his light and easy touches. He moved to his back at Brian’s urging.

Brian spent time kissing TJ’s neck, chest, and stomach before he moved down the bed. TJ’s stomach muscles tightened in anticipation as Brian pushed down his pants. He gave head like he kissed and TJ surrendered to Brian’s pace and rhythm. He was used to a faster, more frantic pace when it came to sex, but this felt perfect. Brian gave a kiss to TJ’s hip when he finished.

“I could get used to this,” TJ said out loud, echoing his earlier thoughts. 

* * *

  
The next night, TJ had his championship shot against Neville. His body still ached from the beating Neville gave him, but he could do this. He entered the arena with Brian and after they said their goodbyes, Neville walked up to him.

“Ready to lose?”

“Don’t be so sure of yourself. Nobody thought I would win the tournament and look what happened.”

“ _I_ wasn’t in the tournament. You’re going to be humiliated. First when I win, and then when Kendrick drops you.”

TJ felt his heart rate spike. “What are you talking about?”

“Kendrick. He has plans within plans. Buttering you up on the minuscule chance you have of beating me so he can swoop in and take the title from you again.”

“You don’t know what you’re talking about.” TJ walked away from Neville, worried about a number of things. He didn’t know when he’d get another chance at the championship and Neville had voiced his fears about Brian. Neville didn’t know Brian beyond the ring. He hadn’t spent the hours TJ had on the road with him or in hotel rooms. TJ pushed Brian out of his thoughts as he prepared for his match. He did his best, but Neville still beat him. 

He’ll be there, TJ thought as he started the long walk back up the ramp after his loss. He wasn’t though. And he wasn’t in the locker room either. TJ didn’t think he could feel more defeated after what just happened—all those wasted months doing Neville’s bidding for nothing—but he did. He slung his bag over his shoulder and tried to keep it together as he thought of the long, lonely drive back home. Some optimist.

He almost literally ran into Brian as he exited the locker room. He felt a flood of relief at the sight of Brian.

“Ready?” Brian asked.

“Where were you?”

Brian squinted at him. Probably seeing straight through TJ again. “Figured you’d need some time to decompress.”

“Rather decompress with you.” He bumped Brian’s shoulder with his and and they walked out together.


End file.
